one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman x vs stinkoman
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight stinkoman is seen praticing his fighting just then someone teleports in front of him megaman x holds up his blaster up to him stinkoman: are you asking for a challlenge!!!!!!!! megaman x then simply nods WHO COPIED WHO BEGIN! stinkoman and x charge at each other and collide both fighting at max speed but then x kicks stinkoman sending him flying into a building x then shoots a mega buster at the building stinkoman is in boom! 40 the building explodes but then stinkoman comes rocketing out and hits x in the face sending him spinning into the ground stinkoman then does an epic landing then fires some blasts at x who dodges them x then shoots at stinkoman but he dodges them and kicks x in the gut then punches him across the face again and again with a bunch of left and right hooks stinkoman then uppercuts x into the air 18 stinkoman then unleashes a combo on x but x blocks the last attack and blasts stinkoman 3 times then unleashes a mega buster onto him stinkoman lands down with a big boom stinkoman get's up then get's out his spaceship and starts shooting at x as he runs the opposite direction x then shoots at the ship but it keeps blasting at him stinkoman then jumps out form behind and punches x in the back sending him into the air stinkoman then charges up his fist does a mega punch sending x into a huge wall boom! 12 stinkoman then flies in and punches x through it plus several buildings then punches him down from the sky x however kicks him in the lower jaw sending him into the sky x then blasts stinkoman with mega buster but then x then sees he is in the air and starts falling but then his aerial form appears and slashes right into stinkoman blasting him left and right then unleashes a massive mega buster on him 7 a big explosion is seen as stinkoman falls into the ground but stinkoman isn't done as punches right into x and punches right through his chest knocking his aerial mode away stinkoman then stomps on him as they hit the ground a massive explosion is seen so big it could be seen from space so big it would make micheal bay jealous stinkoman then jumps up does a somersault and lands down on the other side 2 just then three dots appear on the bottom of the screen stinkoman: dot dot dot x then shuts down stinkoman: 20x6 stinkoman then does his laugh whenever the player completes a level thus making him the winner stinkoman: shame he had to shut down he was kinda a challenge hopefully someone can fix him so how did do megs? suddenly megaman shows up and simply gives stinkoman a thumbs up smiling stinkoman: alright! high five they then high five as the end credits play freezing on the image of the two high fiving KO! Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.......STINKOMAN!